To Be Acknowledged: Oneshot
by Avestia
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Naru xover? oneshot. What if it was someone who had Naruto dream to become Hokage. The very first person to acknowledge him for who he is.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.  
**Warnings:** For safety this fic is between the rating T and M. Also expect a lot of OOC as I can't seem to put the characters in character.  
**Summary: **What if it was someone who had Naruto dream to become Hokage, the very first person to acknowledge him for who he is.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a Inu and Naruto fic and attempting with these two crossover. I am mostly known for writing Harry Potter fics, and if you are one of the people who have read my stories I am very sorry that I have not updated in ages as the stories are currently on hold as I have writer's block.

Also I won't pretend that I know Japanese and then make a big fool of myself, but I do know some and hope that they were spelt correctly and used properly.

* * *

Clean streets, beautifully decorated stalls littered throughout all of Konoha as over the past few weeks. Konoha had been very busy preparing their village as someone very important had come to their Hidden Leaf village today.

This person was an important individual, a great Miko priestess but the miko was no ordinary priestess, it was said that this priestess was the powerful of all living mikos' and a guardian of a ancient artifact that could wish anyone's desire and had defeated a great a evil hanyou who also sought out for the artifact and wanted to bring destruction to the world.

Of course for a powerful and well-recognized person to come to the village was a great privilege to the villagers of Konoha, as said person only came round to all villages every five years and was a traveling miko. But of course this had all happened over 4 hours ago and now the great priestess was ready to leave Konoha and journey to another Hidden Village.

And so we could now see our young priestess dressed in her normal red and white miko garbs, being escorted by a newly ranked jounin.

"I hope you have enjoyed your visit here miko-sama!" said the young ninja gazing at the black haired, blue-eyed beauty. The ninja was very happy that he was in the company of someone so important and that he was chosen to escort the young miko to the gates.

When the miko did not reply to his question the young ninja turned to face the miko, only to see that the young woman had stopped several paces behind him and clearly did not hear what he said. As her eyes were directed else where.

"Can you tell me...Who is that little boy over there?" asked the miko softly, her voice echoing in the young man's ears.

- - -

A young boy aged around seven ran through the streets, he did not know why the villagers were chasing him today after all nothing important was really happening. But what he couldn't understand is why did everyone hate him?

He had not done anything had he?

Stopping once it was clear and safe, the boy dropped down and sat down, and he looked into the small puddle next to him and looked into his reflection. He saw a blonde haired and blue eyed kid staring back at him; he didn't see an ugly looking monster, so why did everyone call him a monster and treated him like trash!

Naruto cried and cried he really did not understand why all the adults hated him and why the children would never let him play with them. All he knew was that he was lonely, he was alone and he wanted someone to be his friend.

To acknowledge him.

Feeling something on his shoulder, Naruto turned his tiny body and saw the kindest caring face he had ever seen in his whole short life, because there was only thing that was not present and that was this person did not have those eyes.

Those cold hating eyes.

"Are you okay?"

- - -

The young ninja turned his gaze to where the miko was staring and instantly his face turned to a scowl.

"Miko-sama don't bother, the boy is of no importance," replied the ninja.

The young miko didn't listen to the jounin and started walking towards the small crying blonde boy.

"Miko-sama! Miko-sama," called the jounin, but his voice fell on deaf ears. Growling to himself the ninja walked off cursing about demons and monsters.

Seeing the young boy crying on the ground broke the miko's heart and she felt like crying herself, since she could feel the boy's aura full of grief and pain.

Finally reaching his side, the young miko crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder in a way to comfort him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto was stunned.

In all of his life he had always wanted someone to care for him and now after waiting for so long someone had finally cared to worry about him and quickly his face held the biggest and truest smile.

* * *

Naruto and the miko talked to each other for a while, Naruto had told the miko about himself and all of his problems. The miko was very angry at the villagers but she knew that she could not do anything about it, since she was not a civilian of the Leaf. But there was one thing she could do and that was shower Naruto with love and kindness.

And so the miko told Naruto about herself and what she did,

"I'm a miko...-"

"What's a miko?" asked Naruto confusion written all over his face. The miko smiled at this and was glad that the young boy still had his innocence.

"A miko is a female priestess with holy and pure energy. Energy used to purify out the existence of youkai," explained the miko.

"Oh!" awed Naruto and so they continued on talking.

As the two talked and did other things, the miko noticed that it was getting late and that Naruto had not eaten at all, unexpectedly the miko stood up dusting away dirt from her garbs.

During all this Naruto watched the young miko with sad eyes, hoping that his new found friend was not going to leave him alone and forget about him. Thinking about other sad thoughts Naruto's head lowered until his tear-filled eyes were looking at the ground his was sitting on.

A cough above him made the seven year-old look up and to his surprise the miko held out a hand for him to take.

"Well I'm hungry right now, are you?" the miko smiled as Naruto's clear blue eyes shone with happiness.

Naruto answered by nodding his head vigorously and then he remembered something he had forgotten to ask. "Eh...Miko-san what is your name?"

The miko laughed and blushed knowing that she had not given Naruto her name when he had.

"I'm known as High Priestess or Miko-sama but I would like you, Naruto. To call me by my name Higurashi Kagome."

- - -

"RAMEN! Ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto sang and shouted making the miko laugh.

They had gone to Ichiraku to eat and Naruto was on his fifth helping, Kagome watched the blonde boy and just by watching him brought up memories, shaking her head to clear away the thoughts and wondered how she was going to pay for all the ramen Naruto had ordered and was going to order next. As she tried to remember how many coins she had in her purse.

Fortunately for Kagome, the old cook and his helper had seen the look on the miko's face and had let her pay for half price as they knew about Naruto's eating habits. (**I know they would normally never do that, but just say they did**)

Kagome of course would not hear any of it but the old man had insisted. Stepping out of the stand, she noticed how late it was and knew that she should of left ages ago.

Telling this to Naruto was not going to be easy.

"Don't leave! Please don't leave me nee-chan!" Naruto cried into Kagome's garbs clutching them tightly.

The miko crouched down with the blonde's head resting at the crook of her neck, putting her arm behind his knees she lifted the young child and carried him as she walked on.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, but I have a journey to go onto and unfortunately I have overstayed my stay here in Konoha. Please understand." pleaded Kagome, fingers weaving through the blonde locks.

Lifting his head, a tearstained and runny nosed Naruto gazed at Kagome.

"But you're my only friend! The only one who will play with me, look at me!" cried Naruto, frowning at this Kagome placed Naruto on the ground, putting one hand on his shoulder while the other lifted up the blonde's chin the miko stared hard into the child's eyes.

"Naruto. Who is the strongest person in your village?"

"The Hokage!" replied the blonde boy with enthusiasm

"Do you know what a Hokage is?" questioned Kagome wondering if Naruto actually knew.

"Yeah! A person who gets the Hokage name are the most powerful ninja in the village and are known for that power," At the end of his little speech Naruto grinned so widely that his face could have cracked just because he was glad that he knew that piece of information and could impress someone with it.

Kagome grinned at this and messed with the blonde's wild locks. "Yes, that is true...but Naruto how would you like to be acknowledged by the villagers?"

Naruto frowned and thought deeply as much as a seven year-old could then very slowly he started nodding his head, though his face held some confusion, as he wondered what his nee-chan meant.

"What do you mean Kagome-nee?"

Kagome sighed and paused wondering how to explain it to the child. "You and I both know that the villagers don't like you very much, right?"

Naruto nodded

"Well what would you do to get them 'the villagers' to respect you?"

"Erm...To be the best and strongest ninja there is?"

"Yes, but who is acknowledged for that?"

Naruto thought for a while, thinking for a bit until his eyes lit up and he remembered.

"THE HOKAGE!" shouted Naruto

Kagome winced at Naruto's loud volume but smiled all the same.

"Yes, that's right." Naruto stared at his Kagome-nee and finally understood what she had meant.

"Nee-chan, do mean that I should be Hokage so everyone will like me!" Kagome laughed

"Yes, though not exactly. I mean that you should put 'becoming Hokage' as your goal but try other methods to gain that acknowledgement...Actually I was using 'Hokage' as an example but whatever," Kagome said the last part quietly just so the younger would not hear her.

But Naruto would not have heard even if Kagome had said it out loud.

"Then I promise you nee-chan that I will become Hokage!"

- - -

Both Kagome and Naruto stood by the gates of the leaf, one getting ready to leave and the other holding the miko garbs with a powerful grip.

"Naruto I know this is very hard for you but I have to a duty to fulfill,"

"But...Will I ever see you again?" sniffled Naruto. At this Kagome smiled and crouched so she was at Naruto's eye level

"Yes, in 5 years we will see each other again,"

Naruto frowned at this but smiled a small smile all the same.

Kagome eyed the path that would lead her out into the world before she turned to Naruto only to see something that broke her heart. Kagome saw that Naruto was very pale and his bright blue eyes had dulled, the lack of emotion on the boy's face scared her, Kagome never wanted to see Naruto with that look again.

"I promise you that I'll be back soon, in 5 years but please until then wait for me," kissing Naruto on his forehead and brushing his blonde locks away from his eyes.

Placing a grin on her face and ignoring the tears that wanted to come out, Kagome stood up and started to walk off. Without turning back to see a small blonde boy cry his heart out.

Kagome put her arm up in the air and waved.

"When I come back Naruto, I expect you to be the best ninja there is,"

Through his tears Naruto smiled and whispered

"I promise nee-chan,"

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes or any of that kind but I'm pretty sure that there shouldn't be any as I've spent the last 30 minutes reading it through carefully.**

**So? What did you guys think? Well I just hope that you enjoyed my oneshot, well anyways do you guys think I should write a sequel? Because one of friends read this and said that I should. **

**Well please review!**


End file.
